What's Mine
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Holiday has to go undercover to get information from a target. She must play the oblivious flirt role and Six does not like this situation one bit. In fact, he lets her know how much he doesn't like it. Holix. Oneshot.


**Had this plot bunny thanks to a dream. I've had this idea of Six getting jealous before, but it was more cute and hilarious than sexy. Now, funny is awesome, but everyone needs some sexy somewhere. Don't worry, there's no smut for your virgin eyes. XD Though, I wish there was.**

**So, here we go. Takes place during Season 3 and all of the dam base stuff and what not.**

**o0o**

An undercover assignment to get information out of a high valued target without him even knowing what's going on. Six's territory. At least, that's what Six thought when White had gathered them all and was briefing the situation.

His older self might have stopped and listened a bit more, but this Six had better things to do with his time. He was already planning a rendezvous point, some sort of disguise that seemed casual enough and would conceal his weapons, the type of security this guy must have toting around him all day, how many he could take out before any of them pulled a firearm if things went bad, etc. Then White said something that made his brain stop.

"Six, you and Rex will stand point while Holiday tries to talk to our unknowing benefactor this evening. I don't want-… Is something wrong?"

He must have noticed that Six's jaw was hanging open, but before the green ninja could gather himself and argue, Holiday jumped in first.

"Um, yes. Why am I going in again? I thought covert was more of Six's thing."

Six just nodded, the words being said for him.

"Oh, come on," was Rex's input, "_I_ could do this, too, you know."

"No," and White's commanding voice went out again, "It's got to be her. Sorry, doctor, but this man happens to have a sort of weakness for the opposite sex."

This is the point where Six's headache starts. Right in the left temple.

Upon further briefing of the target's personality and routine, it was easy enough to see that White was right. This man had his own entourage of very beautiful women who were paid handsomely for their chores. Of course, he gets of the same old same, so he goes out to plenty of places to spread his wealth.

Rex's eyes were the size of dinner plates out of fear of the outburst that was sure to follow.

Six's jaw was wound so tight he could swear that the grinding sound he was making was echoing off the walls.

Holiday frowned, looking over what they had of his profile and what they needed from him, shifted to her other leg, cocked her head to the side, and eventually said, "Alright."

Six wanted to bash his head against a computer monitor.

o0o

Really. He understood the professionalism of this mission. That wasn't the issue here. What bugged him, what really drilled into his skull and made him want to just tear shit up, was that she was _perfectly okay with it_.

"Alright."

That's what she said.

"Alright."

God, he wanted to kill someone. What happened to all those feminism morals she likes to slap in his face all the time? But when Knight tells her "Flaunt it like you got it" she's just "_Alright_." No. Hell, no. She was probably planning some sort of sabotage or something. Or maybe she really was just going to take one for the team. The information they needed was pretty valuable.

… He had been pissed this whole time and she was probably scared…

Six sighed outside of her door before knocking. They still had a little while before they had to move out and she was bound to be getting ready… which probably meant that he shouldn't be here right-

"_If it's Rex, you can just give up right now. I'm not letting you pick out my outfit._"

Oh, he was sure the kid wanted to do more than _pick out an outfit_, but he only managed a frown. "It's not Rex."

He heard something inside. A muffled laugh? "_Come in_." Wait, what? He didn't expect- She usually- He walked in. Might as well just go along with it. She wouldn't invite him in if she wasn't decent anyway.

He sighed again, closing the door behind him, before looking to her. "Holiday, I came by to see if you were-" What? What was he doing? Wasn't he doing something?

His train of thought shattered into a billion pieces when he seen the person he was talking to. In black leather stilettos. And fish net stockings. And the smallest dress on this planet. Deep red. Strapless. Clung to her figure more than it had any right to. The back was open. Her hair was curled down it. She was _actually_ leaning forward, looking into her mirror, while putting on some deep shade of lipstick. The eyeliner made that particular shade of green pop and conflict with the dress, only to make everything seem to compliment her more. And now she was applying some sort of gloss over the lipstick. Full, deep colored lips glistening like that. He could swear she was doing it slow on purpose. For the love of God, he couldn't tear his eyes away from that damned lip gloss.

"If I was what?"

Wait. Wait. What happened? What was he doing? Oh right. Mission. She was going undercover. On a mission. To get information. To get information…. _To get information_.

"No."

"No, what?" She hadn't even bothered to look up.

"You are _not_ going dressed like _that_."

Okay, now she looked up and over to him, completely bewildered and lost. "… Have you been talking to my father?"

"I'm serious, Holiday. No."

Yeah, she knew he thought he was being serious right now. She was just… confused. "Since when do you start telling me what to wear?" She went back to finishing her gloss. "I know you have experience with undercover ops, but I would think that I'd have more experience with… this sort of thing."

"It isn't about experience, it's-… What do you mean you have experience?" The headache had moved to his forehead.

"Well, I wasn't raised under a rock," she replied, fixing invisible imperfections in the mirror and straightening herself. "Why? What's wrong with the way I look?"

Oh, this he could answer. "That dress is too short, those heels are too high, that back comes down too low-"

She had already moved over to him a cocked an eyebrow with that signature smirk. "Are you saying I look sleezy, Agent?"

"I-… Yes." In all honesty, she really didn't. It wasn't by far her usual attire, but she looked like she was going out on the town. Her hair, her makeup, even the dress was tasteful, despite its length. She didn't look trashy or sleezy. She looked good. She looked _very _good_. _And she was on a mission to get information out of a _hound_.

What was that guy going to think? She already made him want to turn into a big, twitchy puddle, with those big eyes, and that smooth figure, and the way her thighs brush against each other as she walks closer to him- OH GOD, what is she doing now?

"Six," she walked closer with smirk that told him she knew what was going on in his head and it would get under his skin and he hated it god he loved it that damn smirk- Oh, there's the wall.

"What."

"Are you going to be alright tonight? I mean, you're acting like you might be uncomfortable." That stupid smirk. At least, she stopped walking closer to him… Considering his back was to a wall and everything.

"I'm fine, doctor," he said as stoic as possible, "I'm worried about you being around all these men by yourself."

Her eyes… did that thing. She's still smirking, but… she's pissed. You pissed her off. Dammit. Dammit. "I can handle myself, Six. Besides, I'm not supposed to be alone, remember?"

"If something broke out, it would still take me a few seconds to get to you."

"I think I can handle a few seconds around a bunch of big bad men."

Yeah, she's pissed. "And you shouldn't go dressed like that, anyway." That's right. Stand your ground, dammit. What little ground you have left, but, dammit, Stand On It.

"It's a mission, Six. This'll get the job done. Trust me."

_Trust me_, she says, sauntering back to her mirror. Dammit, he could see every single curve move when she walked, dammit, dammit, there's no reason she should show that much skin in this kind of situation, dammit.

Six crossed his arms. "You have more class than to dress like a slut, Holiday."

Oh. Her eyes did that thing again. And she's not smiling this time.

He was already outside her door by the time her scream reached his ears. "OUT!"

o0o

Rex sat there, on the roof of a high class night club, just a little worried and starting to feel a little too young.

"Um," his eyes followed the man pacing in front of him, "Is everything okay, Six?"

"No," was the answer that was shot back, "There's way too many things that can go wrong with this."

"But… isn't that why we're here? In case something goes wrong?" he pointed out, "And, besides, it's Holiday. She's saved our butts hundreds of times. She can handle a few snobby dudes and their lame bouncers."

"Hn."

Okay, not really the answer the kid was hoping, but at least Six had stopped pacing around. The man in question was now looking over the side of the building at the front and Rex eventually joined him to see what was going on.

As predicted of such a jumping club, there was a long line of some very wealthy young people, most of them beautiful, some of them just rich, all of them standing in line with a huge bouncer in the front. The guy could probably pass as an EVO, he was so buff.

Not two minutes later, Holiday arrived. It wasn't a very dramatic entrance, really, but everyone noticed her.

… Six could swear that she lowered that dress to show a bit more cleavage than what he had seen in her room… Once he managed to close his mouth, noticing that it must have been hanging open like Rex's was, he immediately started on grinding his teeth. That way she walked. That confidence in her stride. She knew she looked good and she planned to use it… and he _hated_ it.

What was worse was that she just walked right on pass the line of waiting customers and he knew exactly what she was doing and he would have to see a dentist this weekend, dammit, that headache's coming back.

Holiday strode right on up to the bouncer at the head of the line. The buff man in question had a seemingly disinterested eye on her. Women had obviously tried this before, but only a small percentage looked as good as she did right now. Still, he was going to stand strong tonight. "Back of the line, sweetheart."

This only made her smile to him in such a sweet and fierce way, then moved closer, putting a hand to his shoulder and swaying her hips right on next to him.

Rex let out a low whistle and Six cradled his throbbing temple.

"Well," Holiday whispered in a silken voice, "I'm not really interested in the line, you know. I'm the type of woman who likes to get things done."

"And I'm the type of guy who's going to put you in the street if you don't get to the back of the line," he told her again, unwavering, but not moving away from her advances either, "You aren't getting in the club this way, sweetheart."

Her voice lowered and her lips brushed against his ear. "Who said the club was what I wanted to get into?"

His eyebrows twitched and his lips curled a little, especially at her travelling hands.

The metal pipe of a railing in Six's hands started groaning against the pressure he added on. Rex, of course, caught this and tried to help. "Uh, Six-"

"Do not talk."

"Yes, sir." Well, that was shot down. But, lo and behold, the bouncer was giving Holiday a smile and waving her on in. It wasn't without her pecking his chin and moving a small piece of paper beneath the line of his pants.

Six growled beside the boy. "If that pathetic excuse for a man ever thinks it wise to call that number, I will kill him and his entire God forsaken family."

Oh, so it was apparently her phone number. Of course. Still. "Geez. Harsh, Six?"

"No."

Right. "Anyway. She's in." The mission.

Six moved away from the railing, travelling to one of the skylights and looking down into club. Rex sat on the other side of it, watching Holiday and ignoring Six's low grumbles.

Rex was probably one of the first that could tell that Holiday was _hot_, obviously, and tonight she was certainly playing that card for all it was worth. To him, all the men getting whiplash trying to look her up and down was kind of hilarious. Not many of them would have the guts to actually approach her, even at such a ritzy place.

However, Six's reactions to all this was a bit of a surprise. Before the memory loss, Rex would know that his mentor was jealous as hell and he would probably tease the man on it. But, tonight, Six wasn't jealous. He was _furious_. Rex didn't even know he cared for her that much anymore, much less swearing to kill every poor soul that doesn't have the willpower to not look at her. Actually, she brushed past one man who didn't even glance to her. Six swore to kill him, too, because how dare a man ignore her when she looks like that.

Rex concluded that growing up was confusing and just watched the goings on inside the club.

Holiday moved up to the bar, perching herself on the stool and ordering a cosmo. While the bartender worked on that, she allowed herself to even seem serious while she glanced around the room. If she were her target, where would she be?

She noticed a pretty strong and scary man in a black suit that was about the size of White standing at the top of some stairs leading to a balcony. Sure enough, she could see the women walking around up there. Young. Moronic. Just there for sex. That's where he'd be.

When she smiled at her revelation, her drink was sat in front of her. That was only partly for the show. Mostly because she needed some extra resolve, especially with Six watching. Dress like a slut? Please. He has no idea what she can be capable o-

"Hello, sweet cheeks."

Oh, great. Looks like she was going to be breaking some hearts tonight, too. Holiday glanced over to the… actually kind of handsome guy sitting next to her. Unfortunately, his smirk told her that he _knew _he was handsome and was looking for fun. He came to the right place, only that she wasn't planning on obliging him. Poor guy. She wondered how many times he'd been shot down. From that smirk, not many.

"Can I help you, handsome?"

"Oh, I think you could," he purred, gliding closer to her until his nose could almost touch her neck. "What say you and me find somewhere we can chill for a little while? This place is kind of noisy, don't you think?"

She couldn't help it. She smirked. "I like making noise."

His smirk grew, as she sipped from her drink. "I bet you like doing all kinds of things," he whispered closer, his lips brushing against her ear. Oh, he was good. "I wouldn't mind hearing some of that noise, baby girl."

Six. Was. Beyond. Furious.

"Who the _hell _does he think he is?" he all but screamed. "I don't give a shit who you are! I'm going to string you up by the neck and-!"

"Six!" Rex had to scream over him, "We are under cover. As in quiet time. Remember? Why am I the adult in this situation?"

Remembering that, yes, they are on a mission, Six silenced himself, opting to grind his teeth again instead. With enough arguments behind it, he could sort of understand the whole thing with the Bouncer, but _this_? Who the hell was he? He had nothing to do with any of this! He was going to burn in hell if Six had any-

"Would you just calm down?"

"_Calm down!_"

"Yes!" Rex screamed back, "Calm down! This is a mission, Six! We don't ha-" He was cut off mid-sentence, because Six must have seen _something_ and Rex suddenly had to hold him down and make sure he didn't jump through the skylight like he was just about to do.

A glance at the party below gave him a clear conclusion. Oh, yes. If Six was getting angry over this guy just talking to her, he was going to raise hell with someone's hands _there_. Of course, he would imagine Holiday was feeling close to the same.

And she was. Her eyebrow slightly twitched when she felt his hand travel to her backside. Thankfully, he wasn't all out groping her… yet.

His lips brushed against her ear again. "Why don't we take this somewhere else, baby doll?" His thumb started making little circles. "Unless you care as much as I do about who's watching."

Oh, that reminded her. She wondered what kind of kick Six was getting out of this one. She swore to herself right there if he called her something else once they were home, she was going to shoot him. Besides, this guy was at least being aware of the fact that, yes, she is a woman and, yes, she does look pretty good. Unlike some men. To be honest, tonight actually felt good. She was almost keen to just give this guy the kiss of a lifetime, but that would just lead him on… more so than he already lead himself.

Right, she had to put him down.

Holiday turned on her barstool, effectively getting his hand out of the way and facing him head on. He seemed to like this even more since his hands rested firmly on her knees. Well, if she's going to let him down, might as well make a show out of it. For the, ehem, _audience_.

"I'm sorry, sweety," she said with an apologetic smile, her hands moving to his lower neck, "but I actually do have a date tonight."

"Well, he's not doing too good of a job," he said, looking around with a playful smirk. "What kind of guy doesn't protect his woman from predators?" She must have given a smirk back, because he leaned a little closer. "I can show you a real good time, baby doll."

"I have little doubt that you could," she smirked right back, but managed to actually squeeze herself off the seat and on to her feet. Unfortunately, he didn't step back, so now his hands were settled on her waist. "But I have someone else I need to get to."

"Are you sure?" He still had his smirk and that purr in his voice, but it seemed like more of a ditch effort than anything.

"I'm sure," she said, but, at the last minute, she decided to give him a light peck on the cheek, "You are sweet, though. Maybe another time."

Okay, now he was starting to look heartbroken. "What's wrong with now?"

"Sorry, sweety," she took her cosmopolitan off the bar, and put it in his hands, "Here. Free drinks can make up for almost anything."

"Not everything," but while he started to put that down, she slithered away from him and started moving over to the stairs of the balcony.

Six didn't know who to keep his eyes on. The jackass finishing her drink or _her_. He was glad she got away from him, but did she have to smile like that? "Let me go, Rex."

"Do you promise not to go diving in there without a signal first?"

"_I'm not promising shit!_"

"Then I'm not letting you go."

He wanted to scream in rage. He wanted to beat the hell out of that idiot down there. He wanted to take her by the arms and ask her just what the hell was she thinking with all of this. He wanted-

Holiday started walking up the steps, not stopping when the body guard shook his head and waved her back down. When she got to the top, he actually did get in her way. "Sorry, miss. No entrance."

Since old tricks are the best tricks, she decided to use the same card from the bouncer. "I wasn't really wanting up there. Just wanted to see if you wanted a drink, is all."

His face didn't change from that neutral expression. "I don't drink on the job, miss."

She smiled coyly, moving a little closer to him. "Even a working man needs a little fun."

"Not this one," he said in the same tone, this time flashing her his gun. Not the sexy "oh look how big" kind. The .45 caliber "I will shoot you" kind. Oh God, he reminded her of Six. She wasn't going to get much out of him… She would have to go with plan B. Make a scene. He won't actually shoot her, thankfully, unless she threatened something in return. That wasn't her role tonight.

"Hmmm," without looking in the least bit disturbed, she moved a little closer again, putting her hands against his chest. "Armed and dangerous, aren't we?"

"Yes, ma'am." He didn't back away and it changed from "miss" to "ma'am." That's a good sign, right?

"I like danger," she said, getting close enough so he can feel her breath on his neck. This guy was stiff as a cadaver, but he still wasn't backing away. He did like this. She had the fleeting thought that this is a lot what Six would be like… Everything else going on seemed to quiet away for a second, as she allowed her hands to travel slowly across his chest. Yes, this is exactly how he'd be. Not backing away from her, but not looking to hold on to her either…

Before she could decide if she liked this or not, the man turned around. Apparently, someone had been calling him. Someone that looked familiar.

This man had a sleezy grin and had seated himself on a coach with about four girls wrapped around him. He motioned his hand to Holiday for her to come in. "You can let her in, Johnny. She's harmless. Aren't you, baby?"

Oh, right. The mission. And her plan seemed to have worked. She smiled back at "Johnny" before walking past him. "We'll have to finish this some other time."

Six kept his teeth in a firm grit while he tried to steady his breathing. Well, seems she got in. _Finally_. Did she really have to-

He watched in irritation as their target waved away the girls next to him, making room for Holiday to sit with his arms laced around the back of the seat. Six almost growled when she sat down and cuddled close. "This better be quick."

"She's almost done," Rex replied, sitting beside him. To be honest, Six almost forgot the boy was even there.

"She still has to get away from him and get out. Hopefully, she won't rub up on someone else by then."

… Okay, that prompted Rex to look at him. "It's _Holiday_, Six. She's doing this for the mission. That's all."

"… Right." Right. He's right. This is Holiday. It was just… seeing her like this? He knew from the sight of her that she could have any man she wanted, but she was so much better than all of these men. Yes, she was pretending and he knew that, but it was just seeing her be that kind of person so easily and watching every single one of those idiots down there wrap their arms around her or something. He hated this.

But, he sat up on the roof with Rex, and watched in silence. Watched her talk to the target. Watched his hands glide across her legs. Watched her let him touch her wherever he wanted. Watched her smile and laugh to something he would say.

About twenty minutes later and it seemed like he was almost starting to lose interest in her. It took a little more time for him to actively wave her away. She pouted to him and it seemed like she was asking to stay.

Six just thought he had been angry earlier. This man was shooing her away? _Her_? Okay, yes, she wanted to stay for information hunting, but the look she gave him… and he still wanted her to leave?

Eventually, the body guard showed up at her side and escorted her down the stairs again. Without even noticing the rest of the place, she left, giving a quick wink to the Bouncer outside as she did so.

o0o

When Rex and Six made it back to base, Holiday was already speaking with Knight. Apparently, she had gotten everything she needed out of the target, so when she was prepared to leave him, she told him something quite simple.

She off handedly mentioned that she worked with Providence. Which, of course, was a lie now, but it was enough to get the man on guard and for him to kick her out. A smart idea, really. She wouldn't have been able to leave without blowing her cover if she just left.

… Even while dressed like that, she was still professional and White acted as if he didn't even notice her get up. This evening had been so crazy. Six was glad he had Rex there to prevent him from doing something stupid that whole night.

But while Holiday was walking back to her room and Six had oh so casually followed after her, no one was there to stop him this time.

"Had _fun_?" he asked, crossing his arms, standing a few paces behind her… It wasn't wrong to be mad at her, was it?

Holiday stopped, turning to him quizzically… before giving that sly smile he hates _or loves or something_. "I kind of did actually. What about you? Did you have fun?"

"You mean sitting on the roof and watching you make a fool out of yourself? No. Not really."

"A fool?" She turned to him fully, crossing her arms as well. "I did my part, didn't I?"

"You could have done it a bit more professionally," he quipped, furrowing his brow.

"No, I couldn't have. It would have taken all night just to get in the place." And now she was walking a little closer to him, but he didn't back down this time. "Besides, I only did what I had to."

"What about the idiot at the bar?"

"He was harmless," she shrugged with that little stupid smile.

"He was _not_ harmless, _Doctor_."

Holiday took a second to eye the man in front of her… "Are you jealous, Six?"

"No. I just know that you deserve a lot better than _that_."

"If I did have someone, his hands would be on me, too," she countered.

"Not like _that_," he said again.

Holiday just sighed to him, shaking her head and looking back up at him with a frown. "Get over it, Six," she muttered before turning away.

But he wasn't about to have any of that right now. Six grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back to him. "I'm not done."

"I am."

"I'm _not_. Those men only had one thing on their minds and you were leading all of them on."

"Of course, I was. It was the mission. To lead them on to get what I wanted."

"Is that all you are?"

"If that's what you think-"

"It's not what I think!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you piss me off!"

"I don't belong to you, Six!"

"You don't belong to anyone!"

"And I don't belong to _you_!"

Before she could realize what was going on, her back had suddenly hit the wall pretty hard and Six was only a few inches away. "This isn't about me. It's about _you_," he hissed down to her.

She could have growled at him. "Of course, it's about you. You're the one that's ticked with all those men tripping over themselves to get to me."

"Is that what you want? You _want _to be whore?"

"What do you think, Six? _Is _that what I want? Is that the image you got when you saw me tonight? Is that why you're pissed?"

"No!... Yes!... No!... _Ergh!_" It wasn't what he thought, not really. It was just-

"You're jealous!" she told him again, "Why don't you just admit tha-"

"I'm not jealous!"

She continued anyway. "Why don't you _admit_ it?"

"Because-!" His mouth slammed shut. Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit dammit. Did he just-

"Because?" And she actually looked hopeful and she was waiting for some sort of answer. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't even sure. Because he wasn't jealous. Obviously. But he didn't want any of that to happen again. He didn't want her to act like that around those men. He didn't want them looking at her like they had. He didn't want their hands all over her like they were doing.

She didn't belong to them. She was _never_ going to belong to them. They will not ever have her, because she deserves a man with a decent amount of common sense, someone who was raised to be courteous and kind, and someone who could protect her and keep her happy when things were hard in the long run. They would all just run and leave her. None of them would make her happy.

"What about that one at the bar?" he asked again. He was never in the plan and she was still all over him.

Her glare instantly came back at the return of topic. "What about him?"

"Do you know him?"

"Of course, not."

"Then why were you like that?"

"Because he was harmless. He was nice. He was just looking for-"

"You led him on," he said once again. He wasn't part of the plan. She should have pushed him away the moment he walked up, but she didn't. She still let him down, but-

"So?" And he could suddenly feel his blood boil again. "What would you have done about it?" What would he have done?

Before his mind could fully follow that train of thought, his lips quickly slammed down on hers, hard. She was surprised, obviously, and he even felt a hand on the side of his neck.

_Please, don't push me away. Please._

Miraculously, she didn't. Her hand, after a second of being stunned, clawed its way over his neck and into his hair. She even began to kiss him back, just as roughly and quick as he was kissing her.

One of his hands gripped her thigh and pulled her up against the wall. It was around the time one of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist that she realized where they were… and what exactly they were doing.

"Six," she breathed, pulling away long enough to gasp his name, but his attention only moved to her neck, passionately nipping below her ear. Seemed he took her gasping his name to mean something else. "Six, stop."

He did, suddenly, as soon as she said to, but he didn't move, being so caught up in the moment and trying to figure out where _this _happened.

"What are we doing?" she breathed again, pretty much voicing his own thoughts. But the fact that she didn't seem to know either kind of-…

Six quickly and gently sat her down again on her own feet, refusing to look her in the eye. Even with the shades, though, she'd probably notice. She usually did. "… I'm sorry, doctor." And he was because… what the hell was he doing? During everything going on, with the damn world at stake, he was busy being preoccupied with being selfish and stubborn and what if she didn't even feel-

Holiday opened her mouth to say something and, from the look on her face, he knew that he desperately wanted to hear it. But that just made him step away and cut her off before she could say any of it. "Good night." He turned to leave.

"But-" She held her hand out to him, but… he was gone before she could figure out what to say first… Somehow, him stopping and leaving like that didn't make the situation awkward in her eyes. It just… made her wonder if he was… _just_ jealous.

**o0o**

**Okay, wow. I started on this forever ago and I FINALLY finished it. **

**Dedicating this for Carro, Neopuff, Cartooncarro, whatever you people call her, it's that person. One of these days I hope to write a whole fic that is JUST Holix Smut. One day. Alas, today is not that day.**

**I still hope you guys liked it. We need more Holix and we REALLY need to keep this fandom alive. ;;**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
